A Work in Progress
by RogueQueen105
Summary: "I ain't saying she a gold digger, but she ain't messing with a-" "Saeyoung!"


Yoosung's Dilemma

You glanced at the clock on the corner of your screen and sighed resting your head on the palm of your hand. There was no way in hell you were going to be able to finish the assignment within 30 minutes, and you couldn't afford to miss the deadline and get points deducted off either.

"I fucking hate research papers." You wined continuing to stare at the screen. It was pointless being assigned to a useless topic, to find useless information, which was useless to your degree, and useless to your life. Yet, midterms finished and after the spring break, you thought you would at least have a chance to breathe, but being the coordinator to the RFA parties was enough shit to call it work. Your eyes then gazed over to the notebook with a series of number scribbled onto it.

Then there was fucking math.

Why?

Why on _earth_ did you need College Algebra to finish your degree or much less in your life? It wasn't like your paychecks were going to be like x to the 9th power. You leaned back in the chair hoping to recline with back with your feet, which only seemed to work when taller people sat down on it. Pulling your phone from underneath your ass, you logged onto the chat to take school off your mind for a moment…or hours. Luckily Zen, 707, and Yoosung was in the chatroom, the perfect combination of fuckhery to ease your mind.

 **MC has entered the chatroom.**

 **MC:** Sup.

 **Yoosung** *: Hey MC!

 **ZEN** : God…please tell me you're not going to tag team with Seven and spam the chatroom.

 **707** : Why would u tell her that lol

 **707** : U know she's gonna do it now!

 **MC** : OH!

 **MC** : You done fucked up now Zen!

 **MC** : ZEN

 **MC** : YOU

 **MC** : CUNT

 **MC** : ESCAPE

 _ **ZEN's surprised emoji**_

 **MC** : Oops typo [Can't]

 **ZEN** : …

 **707** : lolololololololololo

 **707** : No, don't take it back MC!

 **Yoosung** *: Oh God, please stop. Every time you guys do it, my phone starts lagging.

 **707** : lololo Get a better phone

 **Yoosung** *: I AM A BROKE COLLEGE STUDENT

 **ZEN** : Aren't you working for that Trustfund asshole?

 **ZEN** : You should be getting paid enough to at least support yourself.

 **Yoosung** *: I do…

 **MC** : He probably spends it on video games.

 **707** : Or naughty magazines~

 _ **707's hearts emoji**_

 **ZEN** : People still use those? There's internet for things like that.

 **MC** : They have toys for it too, if you're desperate enough.

 **Yoosung** *: NO!

 **Yoosung** *: That IS NOT it! I don't even get to play anything because of my school work.

 **Yoosung** *: I've been using it to impress this girl on my campus.

 _ **707's glasses breaking emoji**_

 **MC** : I real life girl!?

 **ZEN** : A girl that isn't from Canada?!

 **707** : A girl that with the right female parts?

 **Yoosung** *: Yes, yes, and I'm ignoring that Seven.

 **707** : Aw

 **ZEN** : Wait, what does impressing a girl and your money have to do with anything?

 **Yoosung** *: I think she's interesting in me.

 **ZEN** : Once again, I don't see how the two correlate.

 **707** : Please don't tell me Yoosung!

 **707** : Is she a stripper?

 **MC** : lol she can't be if she's a college student and lives on camp-

 **MC** : Oh God.

 **707** : A student in the day and a freak at night.

 **Yoosung** *: It's nothing like that guys, let me finish!

 **Yoosung** *: She's been texting me a lot lately and has been asking me to go out with her a lot. Movies, dinner, shopping and a bunch of other stuff. It's a lot of money especially since I bought her this bracelet the other day, but I think she's really into me!

 _ **707's despair on floor emoji**_

 **ZEN** : It sounds like we have another Sarah problem.

 _ **Zen's sighing emoji**_

 **Yoosung** *: Huh, why are you guys making those faces?

 **MC** : I would but I don't have any emoji's of my own.

 **Yoosung** *: Well, I'm going to ask her out when I see her tomorrow, I'm going to take her to get her hair and nails done.

 **Yoosung** *: Oh! She just messaged me, said she wants to meet with me! Maybe she wants to ask me out!

 **Yoosung** *: Gotta go get dressed!

 **Yoosung has left the chatroom.**

 **ZEN** : Yoosung, can you honesty not see what's going on?

 **ZEN** : Damn it! I missed him.

 **MC** : I feel so bad that he doesn't see the obvious signs.

 **707** : They say when you wear rose colored glasses, it's harder to see the red flags.

 **ZEN** : Either way, considering what happened to Jumin. You would think he would be able to point them out better now.

 **707** : Tru

 **ZEN** : MC! You go to the same University as Yoosung! Why don't you go down there to see what's really going on?

 **MC** : I'm taking online classes this semester so I don't go on campus, but it wouldn't hurt to check things out for Yoosung's sake.

 **707** : A STAKEOUT

 **707** : I wanna tag along

 **ZEN** : Doesn't seem like a bad idea. I would go myself if I didn't have rehearsal in a few.

 **ZEN** : Just make sure you don't look too noticeable so he would see you.

 **MC** : Well, doesn't talking on here kind of ruins everything.

 **ZEN** : Oh crap, I forgot! Seven, can't you just delete the conversation or something?

 **707** : Already on it.

 **MC** : Good we'd be better messa-

 **MC has left the chatroom.**

 **ZEN:** Did her signal drop or something?

 **707** : No idea what ur talking about.

 **Zen had left the chatroom.**


End file.
